Sebastian
Sebastian is a hermit crab with a Jamaican accent, who is in service of King Triton in Atlantica. He appears in Kingdom Hearts, Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories and Kingdom Hearts II. He is normally the one who tries to keep Ariel out of trouble, and keep her mind off the human world. He is also the Court Composer. Journal entries ''Kingdom Hearts'' Triton's concert master, a musical genius. The little crab is also responsible for keeping an eye on Ariel to ensure her safety. Whenever she leaves the palace, he's on pins and needles. He conducted himself in "The Little Mermaid" (1989). ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories'' Triton's music director and Ariel's guardian. Sebastian is constantly scolding Ariel for her escapades, but only because he worries for her safety. ''Kingdom Hearts II'' The Little Mermaid (1989) King Triton's court composer. You could almost say he's a musical genius. Sebastian's also in charge of keeping an eye on Ariel to make sure she stays safe. Right now, he's working on a very special musical. Story ''Kingdom Hearts In ''Kingdom Hearts, he is first shown swimming with Ariel and Flounder while running from Heartless when they accidentally meet the trio, and he teaches Sora how to swim, using Flounder as a target. When they arrive at Triton's Palace, Triton destroys the Heartless chasing them. Sebastian introduces Sora, Donald, and Goofy to King Triton. When Goofy tells Ariel that they are looking for the Keyhole, King Triton instantly interrupts and tells them there is no such thing and orders Ariel not to look for it. After Sora and party leave, Sebastian expresses his interest in the Keyhole to King Triton only to be met with a stare. After Ursula attacks King Triton with his Trident (which Ariel gives to her if she brings her to another world), Sebastian and Sora arrive, but are too late to stop Ursula. Sebastian tells Sora and Ariel he wants to help them take her down. He helps them get into Ursula's Lair by pressing a button that was covered by a ship wreck that only he could reach. In the end after Sora seals the keyhole, Ariel tells Sora that she knows that someday she will get to other worlds, Sebastian tells her when she does, leave him out of it. ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories In ''Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories, Sebastian has a smaller role. He is looking for Ariel and the Trident as well since they both mysteriously gone missing. He is then later shown looking for them around Ursula's Lair. ''Kingdom Hearts II In ''Kingdom Hearts II, Sebastian's musical abilities from the movie are finally shown. He is trying to use musical practice to get Ariel's mind off the surface world. When Sora and the others say that they will help her, Sebastian gets mad not wanting them to help her find Prince Eric. Sebastian in the game writes Under the Sea to help Ariel want to stay in the ocean where she belongs. Ariel is instead saddened by the song and yearns for Sebastian to write a song about land and sea living in harmony, making Sebastian frantic over what would happen if King Triton were to find out. Sebastian goes a little bit too far when in his monologue, he spills the fact that Ariel is in love with a human. King Triton happens to be right behind him, hearing the confession and is deeply angered. After Ariel changes into a human, Sebastian tries to help her kiss Eric in time. After Ariel and Eric defeat Ursula, King Triton finally allows Ariel to marry Eric. Seeing this, Sebastian complies with what Ariel once said earlier in the sea, and writes A New Day is Dawning to show how the two worlds can join together in harmony. In the ending credits, he attends Ariel and Eric's wedding. Appearance Sebastian is a small crab, despite the numerous dissimilarities between him and real crabs. His design seems to be a conglomeration of several different animals, though he does vaguely resemble a crab. His claws somewhat resemble those of a lobster, the structure of his carapace is similar to that of a turtle, and he demonstrates in The Little Mermaid that he can retract his head into it, and, most notably, he has a head and neck separate from his carapace, which goes against the body structure of all crabs, whose head and abdomen are fused together. Sebastian's salmon-colored, noseless face is vaguely humanoid, with a large mouth, large eyes, and a brow line, though he obviously does not have any hair. He even has a uvula and a pink, human tongue, other physical impossibilities for crabs. His claws and six legs are bright red, the top side of his carapace is maroon, and the underside is a dark orange color. Personality Sebastian is very strict when it comes to following rules, especially when the rules are given by King Triton himself. He is also very loyal (or maybe afraid) to his King and will do anything for him, even when asked to stalk Ariel, as he often reports to him periodically on the ocean's state and Ariel's behavior. He also cares deeply about Ariel, often reminding her how bad the human world is and will try everything to stop her from getting there. In the original movie, Sebastian followed Ariel to the human world to try to save her. He can also be seen as Ariel's "conscience". He is very passionate about music and is often trying to lift up the undersea creatures' mood by singing or conducting an orchestra. He also has a tendency to let things slip out of his mouth. Origin Sebastian first appeared in Disney's 1989 movie The Little Mermaid. He also appeared in its 2000 direct-to-video sequel, The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea. Category: Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories characters Category: Kingdom Hearts II characters Category: Disney characters Category: Atlantica Category:Somebody